


Another day with another message from H

by Only_A_Leap_And_A_Bound



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cupcake Harry, Cute Louis, M/M, The fault in our stars, bakery!Louis, bookshop!Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_A_Leap_And_A_Bound/pseuds/Only_A_Leap_And_A_Bound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis owns that small bookshop that everyone always walks past and across the road is Harry in the bakers shop where everyone goes.<br/>Messages begin appearing on the bookshop's door and it leaves Louis to wonder who they are from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another day with another message from H

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Larry oneshot so any comments or feedback would be wonderful.

Louis smiled upon his arrival to the the small bookshop; looks aren't everything to him. He'd rather be the cluttered, cramped yet cosy shop than be in a bright, airy place like the bakery across the road.

A small package lay on the ground in front of his feet. Stooping down ungraciously he picked it up and inspected it carefully; was someone trying to play a joke on him? A small piece of card fell out of the careful packaging into his sweaty palm.

With shaking hands he unfolded it.Smile, don't cry. I want to see your eyes happy and full of joy, not sadness- H xx

He smiled picking up the box and pushing open the door leading into the trove of treasures in front of him. 

To his delight the small package contained a cupcake with a vanilla frosting on top with a small chocolate rose for decoration.

 

The next day he arrived was another package with yet another card inside it.

You're so beautiful or is that just too cheesy- H x. He smiled opening the box to a slice of cheesecake.

 

These notes went on and on until one day it didn't arrive. He didn't notice the shutters in the bakery were shut, nor did he notice how quiet the street was. No, he was curled in an armchair engrossed in yet another novel off of a shelf.

A week later the bakery had re-opened and the street was thriving of course but a few tourists ambled into the musty smell to look at book where as more of the tourists preferred sitting outside to talk while trying something from the bakery. The bakery has been there for as long as Louis can remember; he always planned to make a visit but never truly bothered to go over. Now he has no reason to as little gifts keep appearing in the doorstep each morning.

 

The shop windchime tinkled as another customer came in. A crisp white shirt clothed his torso and faint outline of many tattoos and he had a pair of black skinny jeans and brown boots that had certainly seen their last voyage on.

The male looked around happily before walking over to a shelf and he selected a book leafing through a few pages before bringing it up to the till. Louis kept his eyes downcast while the book was slid across the counter, "That's a very emotional book, I hope you will enjoy it." Then he looked up into a pair of strikingly green eyes with messy curls splayed across his face in the heat. He smiled shyly handing the other boy the correct money and grabbed the book almost running out of the shop.

 

The next day the note was different; You were right, it is very emotional I do admit I shed tears myself- H x

 

Louis stepped out of the shop closing the door after flicking the sign from Open to Closed and he walked a few meters into a warm, toasty shop with hustle going on.

He heard laughing before hearing "That's his book shop boy!" The girl who said that just smiled at him before calling out a familiar name.

 

Less than a minute later he heard grumbling and out came the boy who bought The Fault In Our Stars but this time he had on an apron and chef's hat. The boy's eyes widen as he took in who was standing at the counter.

"Look Harry your little bookstore boy paid us a visit!"

Harry. The name suited him. He smacked the girls arm hissing for her to stop embarrassing him but she merely laughed tickling his ribs.

Finally the boy gained composure, "I'm very sorry about that. I'm Harry." He paused thinking before adding, "Harry Styles." His voice was low and suited his looks very well.

"I'm Louis Tomlinson."

"I already know that!" Harry untied the apron from his waist before folding it up neatly and taking off the hat and placing it on the folded apron.

"Y-You do?"

"Yes I do. I hope you don't mind that. Would you come with me for a bit?" He grabbed two cupcakes staring down expectantly at the smaller boy who nodded his head.

 

-

"Daddy? What's this photo from?"

"Ah Darcy that was your Daddy and I's first date. I owned a bookshop and he owned a bakery and he left me messages and I went over one day and we left. We went to the park and he smeared the frosting all over me." Louis smiled fondly linking his fingers with his husbands on the other side of their daughter.

When their child finally settled into bed the two boys sat on the sofa limbs intertwined. 

"It's funny that a book did all of this isn't it?"

"I don't quite follow you there Harry?"

"Okay."

"Okay," Louis nodded falling asleep in his other halves arms.


End file.
